Natalie Carlman
Natalie Carlman is a female human agent in the DMS created by Silenthunder. Agent Profile Appearance Natalie is a fair-skinned 17-year-old girl with layered, curly dark brown hair that ends just above the base of her neck. She has brown eyes and is nearsighted, therefore having a need for thick-rimmed, thick-lensed glasses to see properly. Her height is 5 feet 3 inches. She is shorter than her partner Za'kiir, which is something he sometimes teases her with, but she has mostly gotten used to it. Casual long-sleeved shirts and jeans – or long pants of any other kind – are her usual style, and she is very likely to be seen with a sweater, jacket, or coat on wherever she is due to the fact that she gets cold easily. She has a pair of blue-white tennis shoes that have seen better days, but she hasn't been able to give them up for good yet. Personality Natalie is friendly to new people, and tends to be quite the extrovert. She prides herself on being able to remember certain details about her favorite fandoms, and will often put her ability to remember vast quantities of information to good use. As friendly as she is, however, her mood can change quickly for the worse if she is provoked, thus leading to common scenarios in missions where her anger will range from muttered death threats to open shouting at Mary Sues that annoy her, as they so often do. She will also become angry if her friends are teased or belittled, as well as when she feels she is being manipulated or used. Natalie is a bookworm, and cherishes the rare moments where she is able to cuddle up with a good book. She also enjoys games like Twenty Questions. She has a liking for Bleepolate and chooses that as a snack while on missions and in HQ. She has intense arachnophobia and acrophobia. She also has a strong dislike for cold weather and gender-swapped Sues. She used to be homophobic, but after reading House of Hades ''she realized that she did not have to and she could still like people regardless of their orientation, though she still believes anything other than the straight orientation to be wrong. Due to always wanting to be prepared, she has a blue satchel that hangs on a hook in the wall of Response Center 2398. In it are the usual tools for a mission that would be too many to simply carry by hand. These usually include: food and drink, exorcism tools, Natalie's Muggle-use wand, and any other necessary items. The satchel has been dubbed "The Blue Bag of Badfic Breaking" AKA "The Four B Bag" for short. Natalie secretly dreams of being able to practice with a lightsaber someday. Skills Inspired by the use of the weapon in the ''Redwall series installment The Long Patrol, Natalie chose the dirk, a dagger with a longer blade primarily used for thrusting, and it is a weapon she has grown skilled in the use of. She also owns a Muggle-use wand (only for use during missions that take place in the Harry Potter continuum), which she is doing her best to have fully equipped with every spell allowed. When it comes to taking Sues down, she prefers to use logic against them when she can. Her interest in learning as much as she can about her favorite fandoms usually makes her more knowledgeable than her partner about most of the fandoms they venture into. Agent History Background Natalie Carlman is from World One, AKA Earth, a citizen of Minnesota in the United States of America specifically. She grew up with an insatiable desire for reading and writing. Her first piece of fanfiction unfortunately starred a character that she later recognized as an Angst!Sue, and she knows that she will most likely have to spork her own badfic someday, something which makes her nervous. One day while rereading the badfic, she fell through a pothole spawned by it, and ended up in the PPC, where she was soon assigned to the Department of Mary Sues. It is not known whether she had a partner or not for the little while before meeting Za'kiir, but she does not prefer to think about that. She has not been able to keep in touch with her family that much, and fights homesickness by focusing on missions. She remembers having an older brother who was an avid video game player, with Skyrim being one of his favorites. Career Highlights July 2015 * She becomes partners with Za'kiir. * She embarks on her first mission with him. September 2015 * She and Za'kiir go to the Doctor Who continuum (one of her absolute favorites) for the first time. December 2015 * She helps Za'kiir to celebrate Christmas for the first time. April 2016 * In which Natalie witnesses a scary darker side to her partner as one of his favorite fandoms is Sueified. May 2016 * In which the duo head into the Jacksonverse for the first time to deal with a stuck-up goddess. June 2016 * In which the duo deal with a Werewolf!Harry Potter and get more than they bargained for. * In which Natalie declares herself to no longer be homophobic. Mission Log Partnered with Za'kiir * "A Whole New World" (interlude) ** In which Natalie meets the newly recruited Za'kiir. * "A Mary Sue Too Good to be True" (The Lord of the Rings) ** In which Natalie and Za'kiir deal with an overpowered Tenth Walker Sue. * "A Glomping Ranter" (Redwall) ** In which Za'kiir and Natalie deal with a lovestruck rat who won't shut up... * "Riddle Me This" (Harry Potter), with Agents Stephanie Podd and Chakkik (DMS) ** In which Natalie and Za'kiir join forces with Stephanie and Chakkik to take care of Voldemort's granddaughter. * "The River Song Rip-Off" (Doctor Who) ** In which Natalie and Za'kiir travel to the Doctor Who continuum for the first time to deal with a time-jumping Sue. * "Mistress Mary Sue" (Harry Potter x Doctor Who) ** In which Za'kiir and Natalie deal with the character replacement and companion Female!Harry Potter, AKA "the Mistress of Death" for short. * "Sugar Spell" (interlude) ** In which Natalie tries – and fails – to keep her partner from indulging his steadfast sweet tooth. * "Mind Over Matter" (interlude), Za'kiir and William Grey ** In which Za'kiir meets an agent at Rudi's and is encouraged to face his fear of magic and overcome it. * "The Glorious Ironic Overpower" (Redwall), Natalie solo ** In which Natalie confronts a Sue whose name is almost like hers and a bit character with mangled mole dialect. * "An OOC Nightmare" (Lord of the Rings) ** In which Natalie and Za'kiir deal with a very, very OOC Legolas. * "The Evening Star of Christmas" (interlude) ** In which Natalie explains to Za'kiir what Christmas is, and gives him a gift. * Star "Black Star" (Doctor Who) ** In which the agents deal with a celestial goddess who's the last of her kind, just like her Time Lord guardian. * For The Helpless "Mercy for the Helpless" (Warriors) ** In which the agents deal with a dark oneshot with an even darker RiverClan queen. * and Factual" "Mystical and Factual" (Portal x Harry Potter) ** In which the team heads into a crossover that awakens Za'kiir's rage for one of his favorite fandoms. * Perfection" "Divine Perfection" (Percy Jackson) ** In which the agents deal with a goddess!Sue in the Jacksonverse. * "Remembering" (Interlude) ** In which Za'kiir, at Natalie's request, tells her a little about Skyrim. * Met By Moonlight" "Ill Met By Moonlight" (''Harry Potter'') ** In which the duo deal with a Werewolf!Harry Potter, with permanent consequences. * "Reflection" (Interlude) ** In which Natalie loses her homophobia. Takes place a few weeks after "Ill Met By Moonlight." Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues